Te necesito
by Jackiesaku
Summary: Feliz cumpleaños Tigre! Songfic creado por el cumpleaños del querido tigre Kagami n.n La canción usada fue Ha-Ash "Tu mirada en mí"


Era viernes por la noche y la cancha se encontraba vacía… excepto por un sonido de alguien corriendo, encestando y volviendo a correr. Kagami Taiga se había quedado hasta tarde practicando pero no lo hacía por diversión, lo hacía porque quería dejar de pensar en todo lo que había pasado en esa última semana y olvidarse de todo y seguir como antes. Pero ya no era posible… ¿o sí?

 _ **Frente a ti es fácil ser sincero  
Lo quiera o no lo quiera  
No tengo otra manera**_

 _ **Hasta ahora hemos sido amigos  
Y eso me bastaba  
Yo no buscaba mas**_

Todo empezó cuando le dijo que sería la sombra que lo ayudaría a ser el mejor de Japón, pensó que era un chico muy extraño pero bueno lo aceptó, total era uno de sus compañeros y los compañeros deben de ayudarse siempre. Se impresionó cuando vio el potencial que tenía al pasar desapercibido en los partidos, era un jugador muy importante en los momentos más críticos y siempre le pasaba el balón cuando más lo necesitaba. Empezó a pensar que este chico realmente podría ayudarle a ser el mejor, y empezaron a entablar más amistad. Comenzaron a salir a comer hamburguesas juntos (bueno él comía hamburguesas mientras que su compañero sólo tomaba malteada), se quedaban más tiempo entrenando y hablaban de cosas triviales ajenas al basket y se sentía bien, demasiado bien…

 _ **Dime qué hiciste  
Dime qué cambio dentro de mi  
Para cruzar la línea entre tú y yo  
La que me convenció**_

El primer día de esa semana había transcurrido como un día cualquiera… llegó temprano al colegio, dormitaba en las clases a veces siendo levantado por Kuroko para que el profesor no lo pille y al finalizar clases habían ido juntos a entrenar quedándose más rato practicando. Ya todos se habían ido y mientras se cambiaban, por un momento no pudo dejar de ver a Kuroko cambiándose, notó su piel muy blanca y sus músculos que aunque pequeños eran firmes y sintió un leve deseo por querer tocarlos suavemente para saber cómo se sentían… ¿Pero qué estás pensando Kagami? Capaz había entrenado demasiado y estaba desvariando ya que Kuroko era el único que estaba ahí con él, sí seguro eso era…

 _ **Y eres tu el silencio que me hizo hablar  
La voz que en mi dormía  
La fe que me abrigaba en tu mirar**_

El segundo día fue algo extraño por así decirlo. No había podido dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado el día anterior y eso lo asustaba porque, bueno, Kuroko es SU compañero de equipo y ¡entre compañeros de equipo no puedes pensar cosas raras! Y todo empeoró cuando vio al susodicho en clase, lo miró a los ojos y tuvo que desviar la mirada por la vergüenza lo que extrañó a su sombra. En el entrenamiento pudo contenerse y actuar normal aunque por ratos daba leves miradas a Kuroko para luego negar y seguir practicando. A la salida fueron a comer hamburguesas como siempre pero luego se daría cuenta que fue un grave error, cada vez que Kuroko tomaba su malteada Kagami se quedaba mirando sus labios y pensaba que se veían muy suaves y si sabrían a malteada si los probaba… ¡¿Otra vez Kagami?! ¡Ya para de una vez por todas! Se paró y se fue rápidamente dejando a su compañero totalmente extrañado. En su casa no podía dejar de golpearse mentalmente por haber pensado en algo así de su compañero, porque una cosa era tocar los músculos para ver firmeza y otra muy distinta ¡probar sus labios! Se estaba volviendo loco… ¿o no?

 _ **Eres tu quien alimento mi libertad  
Amarte y no necesitar de nada  
Tan solo tu mirada en mi**_

El tercer día Kagami trató por todos los medios de evitar a Kuroko, en clase prestó total atención a los profesores (algo inaudito) y en el entrenamiento hacía pareja con los demás chicos ignorando por completo al peliazul quien no entendía qué era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su luz. Al finalizar el entrenamiento Kuroko se acercó a Kagami para pedirle ir a comer pero éste pasó sin siquiera mirarlo y se fue corriendo, dejándolo con una ligera punción en su pecho. En su cuarto Kagami se quedó reflexionando lo que había hecho y no podía más que sentirse mal por eso y se dijo que lo primero que haría al día siguiente sería disculparse y tratar de regresar a como todo era antes porque siendo sincero no le agradaba estar sin la compañía de su pequeña sombra (aunque suene algo cursi pensó)

 _ **Y llegaste y conocí un nuevo dia  
Entraste a mi vida  
Mi complice te hacias**_

El jueves fue un calvario. Sabía que lo primero que debía hacer era disculparse con su sombra… ¡pero no podía hacer si no lo encontraba! Por más que lo buscaba y preguntaba a todos sus compañeros todos le decían que no lo habían visto y eso, aunado a su "especialidad" de ser una sombra, le dificultaba aún más las cosas al pobre Kagami. Durante el entrenamiento estuvo desconcentrado y los chicos le decían que se anime que ya iba a aparecer de la nada como siempre, pero no pasaba y eso le preocupaba de sobremanera. De camino a casa pasa por ese lugar donde siempre cenaba con Kuroko y no contener un largo suspiro, se dio cuenta que lo que sentía no era algo normal que uno siente por un compañero de equipo cualquiera (nunca se sentiría así por Hyuuga o Teppei, ¡definitivamente no!), lo que él sentía iba más allá del basket, se sentía bien cuando Kuroko estaba con él y, hasta cuando compartían hasta las cosas más triviales, siempre sonreía. Lo que él sentía era más que amistad y recién se daba cuenta… él amaba a Kuroko y nunca se dio cuenta cuando empezó a hacerlo, fue algo natural que se fue dando a lo largo del tiempo que pasaron juntos. Ahora que tenía claro sus sentimientos una duda empezó a rondar por su mente… ¿y qué sentirá Kuroko?

 _ **No fue difícil encontrar la calma  
Le hablaste a mi alma  
Dormía la verdad**_

 _ **Me asome un momento a ese universo que eres tú  
Y siento que quisiera descubrir  
Un poco mas de ti**_

Y llegamos al día de hoy, viernes, con un Kagami seguro de sus sentimientos pero preocupado por si sus sentimientos eran recíprocos. Trató de buscar a Kuroko y nuevamente no podía hallarlo, los buscó por todo el colegio y volvió a preguntar a sus compañeros quienes negaban haberlo visto. Kuroko faltó a la práctica de nuevo (Riko ya le había lanzado mil maldiciones) y eso ya no era normal preocupando aún más al pelirojo. Decidió quedarse entrenando hasta la noche para olvidar todo lo que había pasado y regresar a la normalidad cuando siente una presencia y voltea reconociendo el aura de su compañero. Sin siquiera pensarlo deja tirado el balón y corre directo al peliazul abrazándolo muy fuerte, tanto que Kuroko tiene que darle ligeros golpes para que no lo asfixie.

 _Kuroko, de veras lo siento mucho no fue mi intención evitarte ese día, realmente he estado muy preocupado por ti no sabía qué hacer para poder hablar contigo_

 _Yo también lo siento Kagami-kun, ese día me sentí realmente mal porque me ignorabas y, por no sentir ese sentimiento tan triste de nuevo, me alejé pensando que estarías mejor sin mí_

 _¡Nunca más vuelvas a hacerlo! Kuroko, en estos días me he dado cuenta que para mí tú eres una persona muy especial… y no lo digo sólo por el deporte sino en lo personal. Yo… te quiero Kuroko, ¡te amo y no puedo estar separado de ti! Estoy seguro que esto te será repulsivo y trataré de reprimirlo para seguir como antes per…_

Su voz es cortada por un par de labios que tienen un ligero sabor a malteada

 _Eres un tonto, Bakagami… yo también te amo, por eso me sentí tan mal cuando me ignoraste que no sabía qué hacer, pero no puedo vivir sin estar a tu lado y menos te dejaré ahora que sé que sentimos lo mismo_

 _Entonces Kuroko… ¿saldrías conmigo?_

 _Por supuesto que sí… Taiga_

 _Te amo Tetsuya_

 _ **Eres tu el silencio que me hizo hablar  
La voz que en mi dormía  
La fe que me abrigaba en tu mirar**_

 _ **Eres tu quien alimento mi libertad  
Amarte y no necesitar de nada  
Tan solo tu mirada en mi**_


End file.
